warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Heartpaw (A) It's Webstar's sister! Yey! 12:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous! The nosepink should be darkened a teensy bit and make the reddish paw a bit bigger. 16:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 09:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful! Blur the orange paw a bit, I see nothing else (But don't take my word for it, I'm blind in one eye XD) I need anew siggie 18:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this, Leopard? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 04:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I think the orange matches the warrior fine, TBH. 18:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Birdpaw, 18:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC), "Blur the orange paw." One more day, Leopard. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 06:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to blur the paw. I don't think I need to. :/ 19:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I'm just trying to inforce the rules, but it's artist's choice. CBA? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 09:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Webpaw (A) Need I say more? 16:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Make the earpink gray, beautiful! 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant nosepink! 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) No. Not all grey cats have grey noses. Webby is not one of them. 16:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You might want there to be more highlighting on the back between the fore leg shoulders and hind leg shoulders I know the belly needs to be shaded but you might want the back lighter... I don't know. If you want it that light then I think it's good! :D LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 21:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, lighten the highlights and make the nosepink more of a purplish-grey colour. The nose looks a bit too bright. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Yep. 09:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings, then I see nothing else :D I need anew siggie 18:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) *Glares* still working on this? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :D Reuploaded..... 17:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) You saved yourself just in the nick of time. ;) Loverrrly. :D CBA? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 07:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hawksong (MC) 13:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the markings a little more, make the nose and paw a solid colour and define the shading. It all looks rather flat. 09:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ferret, I swear, if you go inactive again on this one, I'm going to chuck a spazz...so do all of the above! And the patches on the paw pads are almost invisible- or is that shading? Darken 'em if they're patches, and lighten 'em if they're shading. XD Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded this for Ferret because she won't be on much today. Take that Ferret, i'm your patrol now ;) 12:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Did you get Ferret's permission? It's her job to reupload her own charart. Splash, you can't be filling in for her the whole time. It's good that you want to do something nice, but users who post charart and then become inactive have their chararts declined. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 02:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have permission to put her edited chararts up because sometimes she has something to do and can't upload it so she asks me to upload it for her. 12:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Just to clear that up. But it's Ferret's responsibility next time if she goes inactive. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 06:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Are you still working on this? 07:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) She didn't get any comments so how could she work on it? 14:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. CBA, but I'm watching you two.. *suspicious glare* Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 09:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Darkstreak (W) This may be the best charart I have ever done. Opinions? The face is meant to have the stripes looking like that =D He will be in my story I may or may not get done. Those eyes are his NATURAL SHADE of brown/amber/thign/ XDDD No contacts for this stylish kitty! If it is in the contest, I just remembered Forest saying only one charart allowed. This is the one I will enter. 16:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) FOREST YOU WILL EXTEND DEADLINE PLEASE. Anyway, luuurvely! Nosepink? 21:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You sure? I saw a brown kitty and her nose was that colour. She was so fluffy =D 21:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Whatever then. XD 21:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) This is definitely your best! Usually the colour of the nose on a cat with patches corresponds with the colour that covers the most area on the cat's body (so glad I payed attention in science when we were doing genetics XD). Blur the eye colour please. ^^ Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 05:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 04:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll decline this tomorrow if it's not worked on. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 08:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED!! HE'S REUPLOADED!! 'Don't decline my precious little boy!! 16:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) XD Glow. CBA? 19:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Emily (Lo) Emily, from Loner Road. :D 17:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ''See my comment on Julia. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''2000]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 02:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 18:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I can visibly find nothing wrong with this. Stunning image, Leopard. CBA? 07:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Julia (Lo) Julia, also a loner from Loner Road :D 17:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) The collar looks a bit crooked to the right... straighten it out a bit? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 02:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. It was the fur over the top of the collar, but I fixed it. 18:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Looking much better. Make the nose more purpley and darken it a bit. :) Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 07:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Greypaw (A) Comments? It's Greydawn as an apprentice. LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 19:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a bit. Loverly. 18:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The nose was about that color on Greydawn so I just darkened it a tad. Also to clear things up, Greypaw has a pink nose not grey and he doesn't get a medicine cat apprentice blank cause he never was one ;) LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 23:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Kinkachu (Lo) Kinkachu, the loner who brought Darkmask to the light! I love her! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it so it's no a thumbnail. Is there shading and highlighting? I like the patches :D LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 19:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! But i didnt shade or highlight this one because tortoiseshells are difficult and its not required [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know I was just wondering LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 19:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the patches and darken the nose pink. 11:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! I love her and Darkmask! She was gonna have an aura because she's special but i forgot how to add it! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Glow's tutorial tells you. Do you use layers? If you do, you could make a layer behind everything and colour and aura with a soft brush. 18:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but go to pixlr.com, scroll up to 800% and copy the colors onto the main color bar, and if there is black spaces, fill black in it, otherwise, beautiful! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! What doth thou mean? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what Whiskeh meant either. Go look at Graceglow's tutorial for auras. 17:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) She meant fill in all the white dots in the lineart with colour. :) Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 06:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Katrina (L) ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Lighten the nose pink. A lot. She's beautiful. 20:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The nose pink is red. lighten it. Skyflight 20:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I lightened the nosepink to pink ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Slightly lighter, please. 20:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the noespink a tiny bit. Other that that, it's a beautiful cat. Skyflight 20:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Glow, did you delete my comment? Anyway, nice, but remember to make the image smaller, and reupload over the old file. 08:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuupload? Not a pro ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! You save it after making changes and then put the new file with the changes up here again. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 04:33, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Still confused ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Basically, click on the image here, and there is a magnifying glass in the corner. Click that, then hit Upload New Version of this file or something, then upload your image with the changes that you have saved from your computer. 17:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Then should I do anything like lighten the eyes or something?~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! I don't know how it got so big... I was editing it and it got big! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Lily (L) I don't understand why these are so big but here's Katrina's sister. What do you think? ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! I fixed it for ya. I can't see the lines for each paw. You might want to make it more of a light grey than black :) Exxaccctly. XD Remember to reset the picture size it's . And some lineart is bigger than others. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 06:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) In the top box it says. Make it dark grey. Pure black does funny things to the lineart. Also darken the nose. 08:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Millie'll decline it.... 17:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hang on. Shadewhisker, nearly all of your chararts have been declined. Do you know how to reupload? Because on another charart it seemed you didn't know what reuploading was. I'll give you one more day on this to get yourself sorted. :) Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 06:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I know how to upload a new photo but, I don't care if someone or Millie on her deciling spree, all I want is to get Katrina's approved :) ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Good! You're clearly still working on this, so it won't be declined. And I think my declining spree is over for now XD Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 09:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I tried doing another one but the paws got black! :P ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Redspots (W) First tortie and he's beautiful! From A Broken Life! 15:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't call this a tortie exactly, more patched in my opinion. But beautiful all the same! Darken the nose. 17:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED, is this dark enough? I'll gladly darken it more if you want it to be darker. And yeah, it's pretty much patched, just the colors of a tortie really... 12:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Perfect. CBA? 17:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Littlewillow (W) It's me! Blur the shading. Very nice :) 15:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Tis chu! Absolutely beautiful! No coments. 17:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'It's very lightly mottled, if your wondering LittlewillowI have more than 500 edits! =D 23:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Frostwing (W) -.- I can't stand her -.- 18:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Dustcloud (W) Best.Mentor.Ever! 18:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! Lighten the shading and blur the markings. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 06:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Larksong (MC) I won't lighten the shading because I didn't save it as a pxd sadly. And I <3 Larksong! 18:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, you can 'save as' again once you've opened the file into your program. Is the dark bit on the front paw shading or a darker brown paw? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 06:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Darkmask (W) Darkmask the once evil warrior! My first project piece with shading and highlights. I know its fail.... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:30, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No...Thumbing....DX Nice! Blur the paws. 19:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the highlights all the markings, make the markings a tad lighter and fill in white bits. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:05, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Purplekit (Ki) Sorry about the size. This character (me) will be in a story soon! ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 21:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. Remove the earpink. You don't need it for these blanks. 21:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I didn't know you don't need the earpink... Well anyways, Reuploaded. '♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 21:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) This is one of the best tabbies I think I've seen in a while! blurrity blue the stripes between the front and back haunches and smudge them in the same style as the other stripes where they reach the white belly :) Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) It's-It's Beautiful! I think the nose needs a little more pinkish colour but if you like it that way, don't change it. Is it your first one? LittlewillowI have more than 500 edits! =D 23:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Tis my first. Reuploaded ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 13:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Venom ® Venom, the leader of the rogues in Abducted! What do you think? I now he isn't the best... me and pixlr are having a war... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 04:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Black cats are a battle, not a war, for all of us XD.Make the highlights and shading a lot lighter and blur them. Fill in the white bits, too. Also, darken the nose pink to a dark grey and make the claws and teeth on the collar yellowy-ish. Yep, I said too much again... o_0 Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 09:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Purple eyes? I thought they were an amber-red O.o. Bt still, lighten the shading a lot. AND DO NOT THUMB DXXX 10:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Graceglow (MCA) I am such a plain cat. 13:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Project Imagine Secret Santa! We all put our names down, then a charart we may want done for us. We are assigned someone to charart for, and likewise someone chararts us. On a set date we ALL reveal our chararts! Like a real secret santa, but with images. Sounds cool to me. But where do we put our names down? Are you going to create a page for stuffeh? A page. I love that idea! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 17:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If we are going to do this, then we need to start soon. Or now. I think we would need to have all entrants sign up on a page, then perhaps you could have a 'wishlist' where you say 'I would like you to charart' and whatver. I also think that we'll need an organiser person who isn't taking part to hand out wishlists and stuff. 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to do this? 23:53 Mon Dec 5 If nobody minds, and we do this, I can make the wishlist, since I would be no good at this. No ideas for chararts in my mind. :P 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Go for it, Twi. Thanks! 20:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. Anything I should add? Take away? 22:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to that Littlewillow for this. She suggested a deadline. I figured the deadline for entrants could be December 16th, then we could reveal on December 25th. 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, how do we know whose charart where doing? 22:02 Wed Dec 7 Since it's Secret Santa, I will randomly match users to another user. Then, I suppose to get it to the other user, I will...have to figure that out. 22:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) And, it said we "present" on Christmas Day. What if were not on? xD 22:29 Wed Dec 7 *facepalm* Fail on me. I was tired and sad last night, plus I wasn't thinking. Maybe on the 20th? 22:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) xD That sounds ok to me. 22:35 Wed Dec 7 So, erm, when are we going to know who's we are doing? 22:33 Thu Dec 8 The 15th should be good since there are already quite few entries. 05:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) One more question. What if someone doesn't know how to do the pelt colour their given? 01:17 Wed Dec 14 What do you mean by this? Like, if someone gets a mottled cat, but they aren't sure how to make mottled cats? :3 02:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to try your best to create whatever you are given. The presents must be made to the best of your ability, and if the reciver doesn't like it, then that's tough. It is a gift made for you, made to the gifter's best ability, so be grateful. If you really can't, go stalk the WW charart tutorials, and use references to help. 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Right LeopardClaw! Think of it like a christmas gift! You don't say "It's terrible!" To your parent/gaurdian! Even if it's a piece of cheese! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Since it's the 15th (in the US; not sure about anywhere else) sign up is closed. You will be recieving who you will be doing soon 21:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't contacted me in anyway yet, then please do so, otherwise, it will be too late. 07:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ''Presentation is now open, HERE! 14:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Presents should have already been given in by now, but I only see three or so. Please try and upload your images ASAP. I want to see them all by the 15th January. That's plenty of time. Resigning (READ) Hey ya'll, Feather here. I think you've all noticed my absense, and therefor, I think i'm going to resign from leader. As Skye and Riverpelt, if possible, i'd like to be added to the honorary members list. I know Silversong and whoever she chooses to be deputy will do a great job, but I just can't lead a project anymore with school. I get homework every night, or if not that, I need to study. I'll still be around the wiki when I have messages and to take care of my apprentice, but other than that, I will be poofyz. :\ . 00:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sad to see ya go, Feather. You were an amazing leader, had beautiful chararts, and deserve to be an honorary member. -- 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) >.>;;;;;; 00:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine You were great, Feather. We'll really miss you. Silver, you'll do great as well. D': 00:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Awww, Feather, I'm sad to see you go. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE WIKI MISSY. >.> 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Feather. . . I'm crying on the inside Feather... Bye you will be missed. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Heartbroken Hazel Feather.... no, no, no, I can't do this. Feather, you were an amazing leader. You've always deserved the spot of an honorary member, but, I never thought it would be this early. 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Iz scared Feather... I... woah. This was all so fast... I'm honoured to be the new deputy, but I'll really miss you being on the project and the wiki. D: Feather. Awwww Feather. We'll miss you!!! 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Approval Page I noticed a lot of chararts haven't been CBA'd or even commented on for like a week. Making it somewhat unfair to other people who now can't put up a charart. Shoudl we maybe make a bigger limit on the Approval Page? 00:48 Mon Dec 5 No. Sweet, this isn't PCA. Silver and Millie both have lives outside of WSW. I'll go through and clean up the page for them. 20:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Skye. Listen, everyone. This is about the third time that someone has asked for the amount of chararts for approval to be increased. It's NOT going to happen. I'll just make the problem you described worse. Sorry, just thought it was worth a try, I didn't know. 21:31 Mon Dec 5 Thanks for bringing it up, though. This is a discussion page, so you can speak your mind. :) Your welcome :D 00:28 Tue Dec 6 Size How do you make the image smaller? 02:03 Tue Dec 6 02:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try and keep it around 220 pixels, since anything larger makes the page a little off. 02:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:08 Tue Dec 6 Letting You All Know You guys can take both of my charart's down, i'm really two busy to work on them. Sorry. I'll still be with P:I, just not as active. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) They've already been declined and moved to the declined charart page. 02:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC)